Recently, in various electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a portable information terminal, and a portable music player, input manipulation can be performed by providing a capacitive or resistive touch panel. In the capacitive touch panel, a change in capacitance generated by causing a manipulation object such as a finger or a contact pen to contact a touch panel manipulation surface is detected, so that a contact position is detected, as described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.